


Settling In, Settling Down

by Cesare, helens78



Series: Homeward Bound (the bb!verse) [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, M/M, Teenagers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Charles and Erik are together, they'll need to figure out where they're going to school, and where Erik's going to live.  And as young teenagers with a fully-realized bond, it's hard to resist getting closer, even though they really do want to wait for some things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In, Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag: Teenagers making out and discussing how long they want to wait until they Go All The Way. Waiting! Why so difficult?!

"All right, this is just ridiculous," Kurt says. "How hard did you have to work to get accepted into the accelerated learning program? How much did we shell out for all those applications? And now it's oh, Harvard is too far away, I can't possibly leave that kid who claims to be my soulmate in order to take on a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Forget it, Charles. If he makes you give up your education and your future, you sure as hell won't be acknowledging while you're still living under our roof or asking us to pay your bills. And that fancy college degree you want isn't going to be cheap."

«What if he's right?» Erik's not here, but Charles has him patched in to the conversation. «What if I'm making you give too much up? I never wanted to do that.»

Charles almost sighs, but keeps the exasperation to himself. He probably shouldn't-- after only three weeks of knowing each other it already drives him crazy when Erik tries to block off wisps of emotion-- but Charles knows Kurt, and he isn't about to let Kurt's stubbornness and greed get in between him and his soulmate.

«You're not doing anything of the kind,» Charles promises. «We'll work it out.» To Kurt he says, "Harvard isn't the only university with an accelerated program. I plan on looking through all my options before deciding what's best for me and Erik."

"Erik's _mother_ should be deciding what's best for him, not you," Kurt declares. "He's only fourteen, and you're _younger_ than he is-- you can't even make decisions for yourself yet, let alone for your so-called sub."

«So-called,» Erik sends with amusement. «It's like if he says we're not really bonded enough times, I'll just disappear.»

«You're not going _anywhere_ ,» Charles thinks, words coming out with a rolling growl that speaks volumes to his intent. He can feel Erik's surge of lust at that, the urge to kneel overwhelming him. «Do it,» he orders, keeping his expression calm and neutral as Kurt goes on talking. «Get on your knees for me. Now.»

«I'm almost home, can it wait until I'm off the school bus?»

Charles sends back a quick, «Of course, of course it can. But the _second_ you have privacy, I want you down on your knees.»

«I love you, Charles. I love you so much...»

«I love you, Erik. I'm so proud you're mine.»

«I'm so proud to be yours...»

Kurt could talk until he's blue in the face and it wouldn't change anything. Charles stands up. "I have information packets coming from half a dozen schools. We'll be making this decision together, me and my _soulmate_."

Kurt's expression darkens, but Charles couldn't care less. "We'll see," he says, but Charles can tell from the tenor of his thoughts that he knows he doesn't have a say in it.

* * *

Edie pulls up to the admissions office at the Millerton School, parking in one of the "prospective students" spaces. It's the fifth school they've looked at, all of them with strong mutant programs, but this is the first one that has a residential campus and is _only_ for students with mutations.

She likes the look of it already. It has classic ivy-covered stone buildings, but it's also got a nice modern surveillance system around the perimeter of the property, the technology blended in beautifully with the historic gates and fences. Whoever designed it did a nice job, and isn't afraid of technological progress.

"Here we are," she announces. Raven looks back at Charles and Erik, in the back seat, quiet as two tiny mice and smiling at each other as though they're sharing the secrets of the world.

Which they might very well be. Erik's soulmate turning out to be a telepath has certainly led to a lot of quiet times when they're together. Of course, now and then they break out into giggles or gasps... Edie doesn't ask. She figures it's better not to know _every_ detail.

"Hey!" Raven says out loud. "We're here already; can you guys stop sucking brains long enough to come see the school?"

"Sucking _brains_?" Charles repeats, snapping off his seat belt and stepping out of the car. "That sounds disgusting."

"It's like sucking face, but with your minds," Raven explains with an eyeroll. "And it's almost as bad, just so you know! It's not like we don't know what you're doing back there. Seriously, all the way from Westchester?"

"Truce, people," Edie says, and all three young mutants go quiet, looking up at her. "Let's go find Dr. Armitage and take the campus tour."

It doesn't take long for Edie to get a good feeling about the Millerton School. The faculty isn't all-mutant, but it's 75% mutant, and they do look for mutants to teach whenever possible. The course curriculum has a minimum of required courses; most of the students design their own educational plans. There's a materials science building that makes Erik shiver with glee-- the copper sheets stored in a corner of the room vibrate as they go past-- and the on-campus housing looks comfortable and practical. There are any number of accommodations that can be made to make the rooms more comfortable for students with physical mutations, and there are certain dorms with floors devoted to specific types of mutation, to help foster support and community.

"I really like it," Erik admits, as they head back to the car. He looks nervously at Charles. "What do you think?"

"I think it's fifteen minutes from Princeton!" Charles says excitedly, and Erik laughs with relief. "If you can get in, I'm _sure_ Mum and Kurt will agree to let me take my classes there."

"I want to go here, too," Raven says, a little more subdued. She looks down at her lap as Edie starts up the engine. "I really, really don't want to be stuck in that house alone with Kurt and Sharon and Cain..."

Edie reaches out and puts a hand on Raven's shoulder. "We'll make it happen," she promises. "We'll find a way."

* * *

"Princeton," Kurt says, but even he can't argue that it's a poor educational choice. Instead, he says, "You want to go to school in _New Jersey_?"

"Yes," Charles says evenly. "There's a prep school for mutants nearby, and Erik's applying there. Raven has an application in as well."

"Now hold on just a minute--!" Kurt sputters. "I don't know what made you think you could make a decision like that on your own, but you're not the head of this household, young man--"

"Not yet," Charles counters. "But the Millerton School is a _residential_ school, and it seems like Raven would get a fine education there. Surely you don't want to stand in the way of that?"

He's got Kurt there; Kurt's been trying to talk Sharon into sending Charles and Raven away to boarding school ever since they got married. Forbidding it now would only seem petulant.

"How's your little emfriend going to pay his tuition?" Kurt asks. "I suppose you're going to try to tap into that trust fund now." He crosses his arms over his chest, smirking.

"Edie says we don't have to worry about it," Charles waves a hand dismissively. He hasn't asked why they don't need to worry about it, but he trusts her; already she seems like more of a parent and a friend than either Sharon or Kurt ever have. If she says it won't be a problem, he believes her.

"Yeah, right. They come here with practically nothing but the clothes on their backs, and they have, what, some secret cache of gold Kruggerands hidden somewhere? I'll believe it when I see it."

"I just felt you'd like to be informed," Charles says. "And now, if you'll excuse me, my soulmate and I have plans."

* * *

When Edie pulls up to the house, Erik frowns. "The garage isn't attached?"

"Nope. In fact, some of the square footage is actually in the garage here. Let's take a look at the house first, though, okay?"

"Sure." Erik steps out of the car, letting go of Charles's hand just long enough for Charles to emerge, too. Once Charles is out, they slide into step with each other again, holding hands; Edie puts a hand on the car and closes and locks the doors.

The house is nice; not too big, but they don't need too much space, just the two of them. The _three_ of them, Edie reminds herself. It's been so long with just her and Erik that remembering to account for Charles isn't second nature yet, but it's getting there. And Charles is part of the reason why this house is on the short list, after all...

"Mm?" Erik says, but that's all the sound he makes. Edie glances over her shoulder; Erik's throwing an inquisitive look Charles's way. They do this so much now, talking mind-to-mind. Not that she expected them to hold back, not now that they know about Charles's ability, but it makes them an unusually quiet couple.

A couple. Her baby's part of a couple, part of a face-to-face soulbond. For all the accommodation she's made and all the things she's done to show Erik and Charles they have her blessing, it's still taking some getting used to.

Charles looks at Edie and raises both eyebrows, lifting his fingers to his temple. He asks for permission every time, and it's sweet of him; he wouldn't have to. She's not so sure she would have done the same, at his age.

«Go ahead,» she projects, the way he taught her.

«I'm sorry, I overheard... I'm part of why this house is on the shortlist?»

"You're family now, Charles," Edie says out loud. "Of course I'm keeping you in mind for the big decisions."

Erik comes up to her and catches her around the waist, squeezing. Edie laughs. "What did you think I was going to do, leave him out of it?"

"I'm just glad you're not like Kurt."

"I think we're all glad I'm not like Kurt," Edie says dryly. "C'mon, let's go in."

Technically speaking, they should wait for a realtor; Edie didn't really see the point in waiting on someone else's schedule for this. She gestures lightly at the door and the locks all fall open. "Shoes off," she says, and all three of them leave their shoes in the entryway, heading into the house to look around.

It's a modest house, and the kitchen needs some work; the appliances all date back to the 1970s. But the construction seems solid, and there's a nice master suite for Edie and a bedroom for Erik. It's a little small, but it's big enough for now.

"Garage next," Edie says, once they've seen everything. Erik and Charles scramble to get their shoes back on, and Edie leads them out, letting them in through the side door. There's room for two cars in the garage, but more importantly, there's the loft, a studio-style apartment with its own small kitchen and bathroom.

Erik turns shocked, pleading eyes on her. "Ours?" he whispers. Behind him, Charles has a hand on his shoulder, but his expression is every bit as hopeful.

" _After_ acknowledgement," Edie says, "and _if_ Charles has permission..."

"But then--"

"-- _and_ you better be okay with me using the garage, because I plan on getting myself a bike--"

Erik launches himself at her again, and it's a good thing she can brace for him and he doesn't weigh much, because he's getting tall enough he could knock her clean on her ass with a move like that.

But her baby's hugging her and saying, "Thank you, _thank you_ ," into her shoulder, and really, it's not like she could resist that. She strokes his hair and smiles over his shoulder at Charles.

«What do you think?» she projects.

If possible, his smile grows even wider. «I think it's wonderful. And I'm so glad to have you for a bondmother.» But the smile turns to worry, after that. «I just have to convince Kurt...»

«You've got two years to convince him. Let's hope even he doesn't have the energy to fight you two for that long.»

«You'd be amazed,» Charles thinks with a sigh. But it doesn't bog him down for long; in another minute he's looking around the loft, smiling. "This is going to be our first home together," Charles says out loud.

Erik finally draws away from Edie and heads over to Charles, and whoa, okay, she knows what _that_ set to a sub's shoulders means. She turns away quickly, heading back for the stairs. She's definitely not ready to see her son on his knees yet.

* * *

Erik's teeth sink into his lower lip, his face flushed with exertion and concentration. "This is overdoing it," he says, low and a little breathless.

But Charles is right there with him, fingertips pressed against his temple as he helps Erik to focus. «I've got you. I can feel how you're doing. It's all right. You've got so much more in you than this, believe me, _trust_ me...»

"It's just a square of aluminum foil, I can barely even--" Erik stretches out both hands, steadies the box as best he can. "Oh, God, I'm going to drop it--"

«You won't,» Charles says. And suddenly something shifts _inside_ , and the lift is so much easier... Erik floats the box of books up to the garage loft easily, settling it down at the top of the stairs with a laugh.

"I did it! Did you see, did you _feel_ that...?"

"Of course I did." Charles wraps his arms around Erik's waist and squeezes. "You're getting stronger every day."

"Because of you." Erik hugs Charles in return, face flushed, trying to press up against Charles with every inch of his body. _Every_ inch, which means... he backs off quickly, going very red in the cheeks.

«Everything all right?» Charles reaches out and touches Erik very lightly at soul's home; Erik shivers, knees weakening as he tries to resist the urge to slip to the floor.

«Everything's fine. I don't know how we're supposed to wait...!» Erik looks meaningfully up and down Charles's body. «I _want_ to. I want to wait, but I want to _be_ with you. I've read enough books, I thought I knew what that meant, but now... _you_... it's _different_.» He takes a deep breath. «It's all so different.»

Charles reaches up and draws his fingertips through Erik's hair, scratching lightly just the way Erik likes. «It's hard for me to wait, too,» he admits, and just hearing that from Charles makes it better. Not easier, but at least he knows for certain that they're _together_ on it. «I want... _everything_.» He sends just a sliver of the meaning along with the word, fantasies Erik's been having night after night since they met in person, so much want and need and lust that Erik starts shivering all over again. «But I want to do right by you,» he thinks firmly. «I want you to have everything you deserve.»

«So do I! That's the _problem_ ,» Erik thinks, pulling Charles into his arms. «You deserve to have someone kneeling for you and, and _taking_ , or _giving_ to you, and I want to, I _want_ to so badly... Charles...» He brings his mouth down on Charles's, and for all the aggression in that move, the instant their lips meet, Erik's giving over, letting Charles direct, opening his mouth and moaning as he lets Charles in. He doesn't even try sending words anymore, just the pure blissful heat of his emotions. He _wants_ , so badly, and if they're waiting two more years to acknowledge, and _four_ for recognition... it's _forever_.

«It's not forever,» Charles promises, but he's still kissing Erik as though there's no tomorrow on the horizon. «Not forever, it'll pass before we know it...»

«Here,» Erik thinks, forceful again. «Now.» He catches Charles's hand in his, and moves just far enough back that he can get Charles's hand between them.

Charles pulls back altogether, tugging his hand out of Erik's grip. His eyes are bright, but he's got his lip between his teeth, and he's breathing hard. «We don't even have a _bed_.»

«I think Mom told me I couldn't have one up here yet on purpose,» Erik thinks ruefully. The stubborn look comes back onto his face as he sends, «But I don't need one. I don't. I just need you. I'll do anything, Charles. Please...»

Groaning out loud, Charles comes forward again and drags Erik's mouth down to his, holding onto soul's-home while kissing him. «Not fair, _so_ not fair, how could anyone resist when you're saying _please_ like that...»

« _Please_ ,» Erik begs. «Please, just, anything... touch me... I need you, I need to _be yours_ , I need this, please...»

«We're never going to make it to acknowledgment, let alone recognition.» Charles tries to catch his breath, but he can't; he goes right back to kissing Erik, holding onto him as though he'll die if he lets go. Erik feels exactly the same way. «You said recognition, you said you wanted to wait until we recognized before we had sex--»

«I do, I _do_ , but can't we... I don't know...» For the first time, a little bit of doubt clouds Erik's mind, and that gives Charles the strength to step back again. «I want to wait. I do. It's just so _hard_.»

Charles flashes him a grin. «I almost got to feel that,» he smirks. «But if we're waiting, we should _wait_. There's always tonight, when I go home and we're both in bed.»

«Yes,» Erik thinks, relief flooding him. «Yes, thank God, there's that.» He looks down at Charles, lower lip held gently between his teeth. «Can I kneel for you, at least? Can I do that much?»

Nearly swaying on his feet, Charles nods. «You can always do that.» And when Erik collapses gratefully at Charles's feet, Charles threads his fingers through Erik's hair. «I'm so proud to have you, Erik. I truly am.»

«I'm so proud to be _yours_ ,» Erik sends back. «I love you.»

«I love you, too.» Charles can't help grinning; Erik's so gorgeous on his knees. «We need to get you a collar.»

Erik tips his head back, exposing his throat; Charles strokes his fingertips down the length of it. «Please. Please, yes, I want to wear your collar.»

«We'll make that happen soon. By the time I'm enrolled at Princeton--» and Charles can't help a surge of excitement at that-- fifteen minutes apart! They'll be able to see each other _all the time_ , and Kurt won't be nearby to stop them-- «and you're enrolled at Millerton... when you start classes there, you'll be wearing my collar. So everyone you meet will know you're _mine_.»

« _Yours_ ,» Erik sends back, just as passionately. He leans into Charles's touch. «I'm so glad I'm here, Charles. I'm so glad we met early, I don't know what I'd do without you...»

Charles bends down, and Erik stretches up as far as he can to meet him halfway. He's so tall, already he's so much taller than Charles is, but somehow they fit perfectly, even now. «You don't have to know what you'd do without me. You'll never need to know.»


End file.
